Zeke Midas Wolf
Zeke Midas Wolf, or simply Big Bad Wolf, is a fictional character star of cartoons and comics, and although it is still one of the icons of the "Walt Disney Company" is not one of the characters that have the world-famous Disney name. Appearance Zeke is an anthropomorphic wolf male anatomy with caricature and plantigrade posture. He has black fur with white muzzle and hind legs and a long tail, black-haired disheveled. Wearing, cartoons, the wide trousers worn and patched held by a pair of green suspenders; in the comics instead has a blue overalls and a red cylinder, also damaged and dirty. It's the classic "big bad wolf" fairy tale: evil and hungry is hunting unsuspecting prey like squirrels, Chip and Dale or The Three Little Pigs. Kin In the early stories were represented with their grandchildren, sometimes three wolf pups identical pestiferous as Huey, Dewey and Louie, but they were quickly replaced by a character featured in all: Mock, a werewolf like his father in appearance, but animated by feeling quite the opposite: friendly and polite, Mock was indeed a great friend of Pigs and in general the animals of the forest, and often helped them to take shelter from the clutches of the parent, much to the despair of the same old wolf that he wanted a fierce predator. Origins Born to be a comic book version of the big bad wolf of fairy tales, Zeke is just an extra in a short film titled Silly Symphonies The Three Little Pigs 1933. Here, the wolf was also an extremely fierce and imposing, a trait that would later lost in later versions, in which it will, while keeping malice, a more slender body and an attitude all the more humanoid. The short film that he was a protagonist, made by Burton Gillett, however, was a success in the US, even winning an Oscar. After this triumph, the Walt Disney decided to exploit the notoriety of the character obtained by releasing a second film that sees him as the protagonist: The Big Bad Wolf, screened in US cinemas a year after the previous, in 1934, and too 'it warmly welcomed by audiences and critics USA. The title of the film also earned Ezekiel, until then character still without a name, the name of "Big Bad Wolf", in which it was known until the forties, when it was renamed just Zeke (Zeke in English) . Since the late 30s, Zeke Wolf began to appear in many publications disneyane comic. In these stories, as well as hunt, again without success, to piglets in the fable, the wolf interacted with other characters of the time, which appears Bear, another Disney villain with whom Zeke form alliances often unfortunate, Br'er Rabbit or Chip and Dale, these coveted prey of wolves. New stories of Zeke and Mock are produced mainly in the Netherlands, where the character appears regularly on local newspapers Disney. Video Mickey Mouse presents Walt Disney's Silly Symphony - Three Little Pigs Category:Predator Category:Power Hungry Category:Thugs Category:Animals Category:Arrogant Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Rivals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Criminals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Ferals Category:Strategic Category:Thief Category:Parents Category:Stalkers Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Rogues Category:Servant of Hero Category:Crossover Villains Category:On & Off Category:Deceased Category:Big Bads Category:Mickey Mouse Villains